Shikon Kokutsuchi
Shikon Kokutsuchi is a Shinigami/Hollow Hybrid, but is not one of the Vizard. He was formerly a member of the Reverse Counter Squad, and later becoming there commander, (promoted to the 5th Seat of the 2nd Division). Sometime after that, he acquired Hollow Powers and was exiled from Soul Society. After training, he now has both Shikai and Bankai. Appearance Shikon has the image of a 17 year old boy, being around the same height, yet surprisingly not as heavy. He has dirty blonde hair, fair skin, and strangely dark red eyes. He wears a black shirt with a rose sort of design on it, with black pants. He wears black combat cloves, and combat boots. His Zanpakuto is worn on his back. Personality Shikon is very self-confident, having great pride in his abilities. Strangely, he does not have any form of cocky attitude or mischievous personality traits. He has a very twisted snse of humor, that is also often dry, sarcastic, and witty. He is a master of turning ones words against them, finding loopholes, and generally, pointing out peoples flaws in their speech. It is these skills, however, that make him a keen analyst, and cautious tactician, despit the fact he does enjoy a good fight, he makes the effort to avoid them. Shikon, while an enjoyer of playful banter, is not a fan of sharp words meant to hurt someone when they dont deserve it. He also isn't big on killing unarmed opponents, but will forget that moral if the enemy is particularly dangerous. He isn't above fighting those who may be considered less powerful than him, believing the experience will make them stronger. However, this doesnt mean he will fight "newbie" Shinigami, as that's just overkill. He also refuses to fight women, claiming "they're soft". The exact meaning of his words are known only to him. Needless to say, Shikon is a bit of a ladies man, and somewhat of a perv. He likes cute girls, and being that he looks 17, he enjoys teenage ones the best. While his perversions are often a source of comedy, he is not clueless on hw to treat a woman with respect. History Under Co. Plot 'Introduction Arc (G2)' *Helper For A Day: Van Meets Shikon Powers and Abilities Immense Spiritual Power: Shikon has an immense amount of Spirit Energy, due to having undergone Hollowfication. His Reiatsu is twisted much like that of most Vizard, which was normally an azure color with a dark blue outline, became dark purple and black when Hollowfied. Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: Shikon is very proficient in the use of a sealed Zanpakuto, able to easily fend of most opponents with level competence. Shunpo Expert: Shikon, having been in the Onmitsukido, is most skilled in the use of Shunpo (Flash Step). He is able to move at proficient speeds. Hakuha Expert: Shikon, being a former Onmitsukido member, is also a master of hand-to-hand combat, making him yet an effective fighter even without his Zanpakuto in his hands. Kido Expert: Shikon has a proficient level of use for Kido, able to do spells up to level 40 and below effectively without the use of an incantation. Enhanced Duribility: Despite his size and general age, Shikon can take a large amount of damage, and still walk away. Hollowfication Hollow Mask: Shikon's mask only covers the top/front part of his head and face. It looks like a human skull, but with a demonic sort of feature. The top (and only) set of teeth are all pointed, with the incisors being longer, framing the lips. The face is set in a wicked scowl, and the sides of the mask, just above the ears, have horns curled up like a rams, but abruptly point out (similar in appearence to Ichigo's final Hollow Form). :*'Power Augmentation': While wearing the mask, Shikon's Hollow powers supplement his Shinigami powers, giving him a vast increase in both strength and speed. Enhanced Spiritual Power: While wearing the mask, the spiritual power Shikon possesses becomes even greater than before. ::Enhanced Strength: While using the Hollow mask, Shikon gains a substantial increase in strength. He is able to severely damage buildings with his bare hands. ::Enhanced Speed: While wearing his mask, Shikon's already formidable speed is greatly enhanced. Hollow Powers • Cero (Zero): Like most Shinigami/Hollow Hybrids, when donning his Hollow Mask, Shikon is able to fire a Cero. His is red like normal, fired from the index finger of either hand. • Bala (Bullet): Shikon also fire Bala, in the same fashion that he fires Cero. This way, his opponent is unaware of whether or not he is attacking with a Cero or a Bala. Post Resurrección • Cero Azule del Fuego (Blue Zero of the Flames): A azure cero. This Cero has 2x the power of Shikon's Cero, is engulfed in blue fire , and charges faster in one hand. It is fired usually from Shikon's right hand palm. • Bala Metralleta (Sub-Machine Gun Bullets): Bala that are yellow in color, and stronger than normal, being engulfed in yellow flames. Shikon will put his hands palms out, and separate them them, creating a large orange line that immediately fire thousands of fast moving Bala. Zanpakuto Enteifune (炎帝刀'', Sword of Imperialistic Blaze ) takes the appearance of a Wakizashi, and is thus smaller than most Zanpakuto. It has a dark red/burgundy hilt, with a gold inlay, and gold pommel and tsuba. The tsuba itself is hexagonal-shaped, with a reversed Hexagon within in. In the space between the two Hexagons, there are little designs of wisps. The sheath is crimson, and th weapon itself is worn on Shikon's back. Enteifune is a Fire-Type Zanpakuto. Shikai: Enteifune's Release command is: "'Reveal the Flames of the Emperor'". The Zanpakuto becomes a somewhat large, red and burgundy sword, that has the hilt of a Rapier, and the blade of a broadsword. The weapon is adorned with strange runes. 'Shikai Special Ability: At the command "Ignite", Enteifune's blade will engulf in bright golden and orange flames. Enteifune can manipulate the flames from the blade in a very free-style sort of fashion, able to shoot fireballs, jets of fire, and flame waves of varying sizes and intensity. *'''Goukosenka, (炎鷟喆火, Blazing Phoenix Sage Fire)- A specific move where Shikon thrusts Enteifune, pointing at his opponent. It fires a very large fireball, along with hundreds of smaller ones. *'Hokangoku', (火牢, Fire Prison)-Shikon will do the same sort of thrust as Goukosenka, but instead a large jet of fire will shoot out, surround his opponent(s), and imprison them in a large sphere of fire. *'Endai Jouheki', (灬巨城壁, Great Flame Rampart)-Shikon will swing Enteifune horitzontally, which produces a large defensive wall of fire that is capable of melting most substances. *'Tenkaha', (天火波, Heaven Fire Wave)-Shikon will simply point Enteifune at his opponent(s), and a large wave of fire will bombard them. *'Taiyoga Sensho', (日牙卋突, lit. Sun-Fang World Piercer, trans.'' World Piercing Solar Fang''): Enteifune's most powerful attack. It charges the flames upon the blades to maximum heating force, which Shikon releases when he swings Enteifune vertically, firing a very large, fast, powerful, and white hot attack. The blast can melt solid steel like butter, as well as demolish whole buildings. The dawback is his blade cannot re-ignite for another 5 minutes. Bankai: Hohojin Akashoja (炎扐紅寺, Red Temple of Divine Blaze): Shikon's Bankai release mechanism is similar to that of Byakuya Kuchiki's. Shikon drops his Zanpakuto blade first into the ground, however, it does not phaze into it. Instead, it sticks into the ground, where a large crimson ring manifests from the point, and extends, spreading out a circumfrence of 1 miles, and reaching 100ft high. The sword itself explodes into a crimson flame that surrounds Shikon and whoever is caught in the ring, and forms into a giant pagoda made of the red flames, trapping whoever is inside with Shikon. The Pagoda is the same size as the initial ring. While in Bankai, his Zanpakuto, as a weapon, becomes a Japanese Daito, (type of weapon that Ichigo's sword becomes in Bankai) that has a crimson hilt with a deep red inlay, a golden tsuba that is rectangular, that has the Kanji for "Fire" on each end, and a white cord at the end of he pommel. Bankai Special Ability: Shikon's control over fire magnifies indefinitely, given that his entire Bankai is a flaming pagoda. He controls fire in Bankai, similarly to how Yamamoto does so using his Shikai. *'Bankai Regeneration': In Bankai, Hohojin Akashoja can use the natural heat in the air to fuel the flames that for the pagoda, allowing it to last and repair itself indefinitely. *'Fire Temple Imprisonment', (火寺縶, Hishojakan): Another of Hohojin Akashoja's indefinite abilities. It keeps those trapped within it, since the red flames are unbearably hot, none can escape. Resurreccion: Gran Fuego (Span. Grand Fire) Abilities unknown. The name is mentioned in passing between Shikon and Shoyoukai. Trivia • His first name, Shikon, meaning "Dead Soul" refers to the fact he has Hollow Powers, and it thus impure. His surname, Kokutsuchi, meaning "Darkened Earth" is a reference to his Zanpakuto Type. • His Zanpakuto's Shikai is based off of Genesis Rhapsidos' sword. • Shikon starts out as a Rangiku-Class character, but progresses to that of a Byakuya Class character. • Despite the fact his Bnkai is listed here, it is not active in current storyline. It is simply there to make others aware of what it will be, (and I dont want to erase it, then put it back later).